


The Sounds Are Unsettling

by CreativePoptart



Series: Surprise! [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), F/M, Female Reader, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativePoptart/pseuds/CreativePoptart
Summary: Life in the Underground is terrifying enough without having anything else added in. A human is certainly going to die without protection, but the two skeleton boys will see that she is protected.Rated Mature for a birth scene that goes into some detail.





	The Sounds Are Unsettling

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy, here we go again.

 

In this world, it’s eat or be eaten. Sans knew it, Papyrus knew it, and all the rest of the Underground knew it as well. Like it or not, food was short, so any unfortunate soul that fell into Mt. Ebott was promptly torn to shreds, just for a mouthful of anything to fill empty stomachs. Souls were rarely harvested now, as Queen Undyne had destroyed all the capsules they once were kept in, and Alphys had vanished. They couldn’t last without some form of containment, and monsters didn’t dare try to absorb them out of fear now.

 

What the two skeleton brothers of Snowdin had not expected was a human woman to fall into the Underground with what seemed to be a death wish. 

 

Her name was (Y/n), and for all they cared about initially, she was more food, ready to be taken and devoured hungrily. Something about her gave them pause, however, and neither of them really wanted to hurt her once she came by. Perhaps it was the way she didn’t treat them as though they were killers, perhaps it was because she was actually  _ smiling  _ at them while wandering through traps, or maybe it was because there was no reason.

 

The two brothers grew protective of her, very quickly, knowing that if she was to be discovered in Snowdin, she would be slaughtered for food, and if she were to make it even into Waterfall, they would simply kill her on sight. (Y/n) was hesitant to stay, but she understood that leaving where it was safest would mean her ultimate demise. 

 

One week of staying turned into two, then three, until the trio finally stopped counting how many days and weeks she had been there. Instead, they all enjoyed each other’s company, and Sans did his best to keep any human butchering he did out of her way. It was a difficult measure, but Papyrus was an expert at keeping her distracted for the most part while Sans did the dirty work.

 

(Y/n) settled very quickly with them, much to the brothers’ relief, and she seemed to adapt to her new life very well. She had brought down some seeds from the surface with her, and managed to get a small garden going. That gave the three of them at least a semi constant source of food, small as it was, and Sans felt that he could relax a little more than usual. (Y/n) also kept herself busy by doing basic chores around the house and learning what she could about magic and monsters.

 

Sans first noticed the odd pulling in his ribcage when he watched her clean up the kitchen after dinner. It wasn’t necessarily that she  _ didn’t _ do it all that often, and he wasn’t sure why this one time was the particular instance, but it was there. (Y/n) had been swaying and humming to herself softly, some tune from the Surface, and washing the dishes to put away. Something about the way she was moving entranced him, and the pull in his ribcage began to fill his thoughts.

 

He recognized it quickly in that his soul was trying to reach for her, a clear sign of love, though he tried his best to deny it. The more he thought about that pull though, the worse it got, telling him that he had fallen hopelessly in love with her. It was quite a predicament, and Sans was frustrated that he essentially had fallen in love with his food in a higher form.

 

Papyrus noticed the pull in his own ribcage not too long after taking (Y/n) in, and though he wasn’t sure what it meant, he was certain that it meant she needed to be protected. He first noticed it when she gave him a genuine smile, kind and wide, and not in any sort of fear tracing in it. He had crushed her to his ribcage in that moment, his soul going crazy, and then he realized, a few days later, that he loved her wholly.

 

It was a surprise to both brothers, however, when (Y/n) decided to announce that she was in love with someone. The two had argued when she was not around, debating on who that could possibly be, without her being outside. It had to be one of them, but which one was it? Their arguments grew more heated as time passed, and the brothers were getting more and more impatient, waiting for her to tell them who she loved. In the end, they both managed to corner her in order to get her to confess.

 

“Who is it, (Y/n)?” Papyrus asked solemnly, his hands on the outer edges of his pelvis as he bent over to look at her properly. “You cannot just go and tell us that there is someone you love without letting us know the rest of the information as well!”

 

“He’s right,” Sans chimed in, fighting the urge to dig his phalanges into his unlit socket. “We’ve been waiting far too long and we’re  _ dying _ to know who’s the lucky soul that caught your affections so easily. Don’t keep us waiting too much longer, can’t bear it.” (Y/n) shifted uncomfortably, but then flung her arms around the both of them, pulling them into a hug.

 

“I can’t decide!” she shouted out, burying her face into Sans’ dirty hoodie. “Please don’t make me decide between the two of you, I can’t!!” The two sat in stunned silence for a moment while she began to cry before they wrapped her up into their embrace, comforting her. The brothers shared a quick glance at each other and came to a silent agreement.

 

“Who said you had to choose?” Sans said, feeling his grin begin to stretch into something more legitimate than it had been before. “I don’t mind sharin’ you, as long as Paps is okay with it too.”

 

“I have to agree!” Papyrus said smiling brilliantly down at her and gently wiping away her tears with his distal phalanges. “I would be more than happy to be in a relationship with you, no matter if my brother is a part of it or not!”

 

(Y/n) looked up at them with more tears welling in her eyes, and then began to smile and laugh, hugging them tighter. They all sat together, laughing and enjoying the moment together, their relationship already beginning to become stronger than it had before. There was no stopping them from protecting her from the dangers the Underground presented to attack her. Out of all the places in the Underground, their house in Snowdin suddenly became the safest place to be, under constant watch and protection.

 

...

 

Not two years had passed since (Y/n)’s arrival into the skeleton brothers’ home when they noticed something off about her. There was a strange smell on her that they couldn’t quite place, and their sense of smell had grown to be impeccable since the... incident. At first, Sans had guessed it was an odd turn of her monthly cycle, which caused her to smell funny anyways. This was different, however, because she didn’t smell of blood, but rather something sweeter, something… familiar.

 

“You smell like  _ us _ , lamb chop,” Sans stated, sniffing at the base of her neck delicately. “It’s weird, but you have our smell all over you, like it’s takin’ over or something like that.” (Y/n) let out a confused hum, but let him continue his actions. Papyrus, while not as forward in his methodology to confirm this, took a few passing sniffs of her hair.

 

“I must agree with my brother,” he said, a strange awe filling his tone. “Even after a night of passionate love-making, you still will smell like yourself, but now there is hardly a trace of it on you! How very odd, this has never happened to you before, and I cannot think of why!” Sans let out a soft hum, his nasal cavity still buried into the crook of her neck. (Y/n) let out a soft chuckle, the feeling of his sniffing lightly tickling her skin.

 

“‘S intoxicating, almost,” he crooned, his voice dropping an octave and his good socket half lidded. “You always smell good, but now,  _ damn _ , I can’t get enough of you. ‘S what I always hoped for ever since we ended up making you ours. That you’d smell enough like us that it might be safer for your to walk around. But there’s no way I’m lettin’ you out now, absolutely not.”

 

“What?” (Y/n) asked, suddenly pulling away to look at him and Papyrus. “If I smell like you two, why can’t I go outside? I should be unrecognizable by scent to anyone as anything but a monster, right?” 

 

A low growl echoed through the room, and much to everyone’s surprise, it wasn’t Sans who had made the noise. Papyrus had an unusually tight grip on the already cracked wooden spoon he was using to stir his pasta with, his eye sockets dark. (Y/n) blinked, not sure if sweet, adorable Papyrus was really the one to make that menacing and dangerous sound. Under other circumstances, it would have been sexy, but to hear him suddenly so possessive was downright  _ terrifying _ .

 

“Just because you smell like us does not mean that the others will not hesitate to strike you down,” he said, voice low and growling. “You still  _ look _ like a human, after all, and while I still believe the best in the residents of Snowdin, we cannot take a  _ single _ risk on your safety.” Sans nodded his agreement, his red eyelight constricting tightly in his socket as his grip on (Y/n)’s waist tightened.

 

“He’s right, lamb chop,” he muttered darkly. “Even if you smell like us, it’s still unsafe for you to be going out there at all. If you need to go out, I can take you there, but you  _ can’t leave _ to just go outside. You know that already.” (Y/n) heaved a small sigh, folding her arms as best as she could with Sans’ arms still tight around her waist.

 

“I’m well aware that I can’t just walk around outside, but I wasn’t planning on that,” she said softly, trying to reassure the brothers. “I’m not  _ that _ stupid. I just thought I would ask.”

 

Sans felt an uneasiness in the depths of his soul, uncertainty wavering his trust in her, which scared him to be honest. He  _ should _ trust her, so why in Asgore’s name did her words about going outside shake him up so badly? There was a sudden need to protect her even more, telling him that at all costs she was not to leave his sight. 

 

Papyrus wasn’t sure why he was suddenly so driven to ensure (Y/n)’s safety to a new height either, but his soul was insistent that she be with him or Sans. The next four weeks consisted of either one or both of them tagging alongside her to make sure she had every need taken care of. There wasn’t more than a total of an hour where she was by herself over that amount of time, and (Y/n) was starting to get properly pissed.

 

“Okay, enough!” she cried out eventually, turning to face the two skeletons who were now staring at her like overprotective, kicked puppies. “I don’t know what has gotten into you guys, but this is getting a bit ridiculous! You literally haven’t left me alone unless it’s to go to the bathroom, and even then, sometimes you follow me in! What is going on?”

 

Sans turned his eye light to the side, not looking at her, while Papyrus rubbed his hands on his tattered scarf nervously. To tell the whole truth, they didn’t know precisely why they were acting like this, other than some strange instinct. Their souls were practically screaming at them if they weren’t nearby her, and their magic was hyperactive to the point of exhaustion. (Y/n) raised an eyebrow at them, then let out a sigh, folding her arms over her chest quietly.

 

“If you don’t want to tell me, then-”

 

“It’s not that, lamb chop,” Sans piped up, bringing his gaze to meet hers. “There’s… it’s hard to explain it exactly, but something in our souls is tellin’ us not to let you out of our sight. I think it has somethin’ to do with you smelling so much like us now.”

 

(Y/n) shook her head in disbelief. The explanation only sounded half logical to her, but she knew very little about the nature of souls to begin with, and she couldn’t exactly question it. Papyrus came over and bent down to wrap her into a tight hug around her shoulders, allowing some of his magic to seep into her skin in an attempt to soothe her. Sans came over to do the same thing, but then froze up suddenly once his hands made contact with her waist.

 

“Sans?” (Y/n) asked, receiving no response from the shorter of the skeletons. “Sans, what’s wrong?” His eye light dilated to almost fill his one socket, and he looked up at Papyrus, his grin growing tight. 

 

“Pap,” he said slowly. “Feel right here for me, would ya?” His hand patted (Y/n)’s lower stomach gently, and Papyrus moved a hand to cover the area. After a few seconds, his eye sockets widened, and he scooped (Y/n) up into his embrace, pulling her tightly against his ribcage. 

 

“OH MY STARS, THIS IS INCREDIBLE!!” he cried out, swinging the poor, confused woman around before planting skeletal kisses all over her face. “I never knew that this day would come, but here it is all the same!!” Sans’ grin was still tense around the edges, but he seemed more relaxed than he had moments ago. (Y/n) gently put a hand between her and Papyrus, looking between the two of them as the taller skeleton set her back down onto the floor.

 

“Okay, I’m lost, what’s going on?” Sans let out a chuckle at her question, shoving his hands into his hoodie pockets.

 

“You’re pregnant, lamb chop,” he stated bluntly, watching with amusement as (Y/n)’s mouth dropped open in shock. “Not only that, but if I’m correct, then it’s most likely triplets that you’ve got in there.”

 

“I… you… we…  _ what?? _ ” she finally stammered out, her own hands coming up to feel over where Papyrus and Sans had their hands earlier. “I’m… oh stars, I’m pregnant with triplets…? How did I not notice it… I was… I’ve….”

 

Her brain finally shorted out enough that she stopped trying to make any sentences and instead burst into tears, shocking both brothers. They promptly pulled her into their embrace, stroking her hair and making soft sounds of reassurance to comfort her. (Y/n) clung to both of them, the fear practically rolling off of her soul in waves as they did their best to cheer her up.

 

“We can make more food, lamb chop,” Sans reassured her, stroking her hair behind her ears softly. “We got plenty of seeds and you won’t have to worry about not eating for a good long time. Even if we get a low supply, we can give you a part of our portions, promise, we don’t mind it at all.”

 

“And you will never have felt safer than you will in the next few months!” Papyrus said, wrapping his long arms around her shoulders to squeeze her gently. “We will make sure you are taken care of in every way possible and we can even set up more traps to make the house all the safer! There is nothing to fear, my love, please don’t cry!”

 

“B-but, they won’t be safe here!!” (Y/n) finally managed to blubber out, wiping at her face to try and clear the tears away. “They’ll be part human, a-and that means that they’ll be hunted down to be eaten! I can’t… I….” Once more, she burst into sobs and fell to her knees, the brothers going with her to try and calm her again. 

 

The following weeks went on much the same, with random bursts of sudden sobbing or anger coming from (Y/n) and the brothers doing their best to make sure she was placated. Thankfully, her morning sickness was minimal, resulting in less food being wasted, though it wasn’t completely absent.

 

Sans planted more of their garden, as promised, and used whatever magic he could spare to help it grow faster. Most of the boys’ magic now was going into helping (Y/n) though, feeding it to the babies through the skin of her stomach. Whenever one of them was with her, a hand would be resting on her stomach, giving magic in a steady stream. When that brother got tired, they would swap out if the other was home. 

 

Before too long, a defined bump began to appear under (Y/n)’s skin, a clear sign that the babies were growing. She often found herself running her hands over it, almost as if to reassure herself that it was going to be okay, that they would make it. Of course, Sans and Papyrus were all over her little bump, immediately speaking to it as if the small lives inside could hear them already.

 

“So why do you guys have to give them so much magic anyway?” (Y/n) asked one evening while they were sitting on the couch, both brothers with a hand firmly planted to her belly. The brothers shared a small glance, then Sans began to explain as best as he could.

 

“Well, monster kids need a lot of magic to grow and thrive off of, lamb chop,” he said, making a small gesture with his head towards the bump in her stomach. “That being said, you have three of ‘em in there, and while I’m sure they could do with a little less magic, you bein’ human and all, the more they can get, the more monster-like they’ll be.”

 

“And the more like a monster they end up becoming,” Papyrus chipped in, “the less likely they will be noticed for being hybrids. So, they’ll be safer as well!” (Y/n) looked down at her belly, the soft glow of blue and orange lighting up her skin with delicate swirls. A way of protecting them in the future just by feeding them magic now… it certainly felt like it would work out.

 

“I trust you guys,” she said with a smile, planting a kiss on both of their cheekbones. “As long as you don’t push yourselves too hard and the three of them turn out alright, this will be okay.”

 

Sans felt his smile grow more relaxed at her affection, though his soul did twist painfully in his ribcage. He had never really considered having a family, apart from Papyrus that was, until he had met (Y/n). Now he was utterly convinced that it would be a necessity to have one, and a large one at that. To have them while he was still  _ here _ though, in the Underground, was risky to say the least.

 

Nevertheless, he was going to see this through now, no doubts were left in his cracked skull about that. The three little forming souls in (Y/n)’s womb were too precious for him to just let them slip by into nothingness. Sans had promised himself, Papyrus, and (Y/n) that they would be safe, no matter what, and he wasn’t keen on breaking his promises.

 

…

 

Time seemed to suddenly pass very quickly in the skeleton brothers’ house, with (Y/n)’s birth growing ever closer. The two skeletons did their best to keep their magic up enough to feed the babies, defend their home, and work on their usual projects. It became quite the juggling act, though they were careful to never really let (Y/n) see the full extent of the damage it was doing to them.

 

They were exhausted most times, just trying to keep up with three babies’ growths, and keeping (Y/n) unaware was even harder as she was very observant. Their reward, however, was well worth it, as by the time she really began to grow, she was practically glowing with their combined magic. Her stomach began to swell to its smaller bump initially around eight weeks after they made their discovery, and began to grow more rapidly a month after that. 

 

Sans kept a careful eye socket on all four of the souls being housed in (Y/n)’s body, her own being included in that. Thankfully, they were all strong, and the babies’ were getting stronger by the day. As they continued to grow, Sans and Papyrus both felt their protective instincts go absolutely insane, though they did their best to try and give (Y/n) some space. 

 

There was hardly a moment where she was alone, and they wouldn’t even let her go to the bathroom on her own anymore without someone being right outside or in there with her. (Y/n) was understanding of course, and she was scared most times that she would have something happen if the two of them weren’t nearby, so she was grateful that they were close. 

 

(Y/n) would struggle to move around as the delivery day, which none of them really knew when that was, drew ever closer. If being pregnant with one baby was difficult to manage, from what she had heard, being pregnant with three all at once was a near impossibility. She could hardly stand for long periods of time as the circulation to her feet would start getting cut off, her belly was constantly in the way of even the most basic of tasks, and she had the worst backache known to mankind. 

 

Most days, (Y/n) ended up not even moving from the couch or their bedroom if she could help it, spending her time reading or sleeping with a skeleton next to her. They were both ready to help her in a moment’s notice, and she was grateful for that much at least. Her mobility was so limited that Papyrus often times insisted on moving her himself, his strength and towering frame giving him an excellent advantage. 

 

There were days where she was left alone, however, and those days were the worst ones of them all. (Y/n) knew well what her two skeletal lovers did to keep Snowdin alive and running, though she took no part in it. Every so often, Sans and Papyrus both had to make sure that the traps were up to speed, and if there was a human, they had to run the whole gauntlet. 

 

Today was one of those days, where both were out of the house with great reluctance, knowing that she could pop any day soon. All three of them hated when (Y/n) was alone, and she often tried many tactics to keep them from going. Sometimes they worked, other times not, and today was not her lucky day.

 

“I know you’re close an’ all, lamb chop,” Sans said, giving her a soft kiss and some magic that he hoped would help to soothe the ache she was feeling. “But we have to go. More humans have been falling lately, and we gotta make sure all the traps are runnin’ smoothly enough. You know we have to do this, it protects you as well.”

 

“But can’t just the one of you go?” (Y/n) pleaded, her eyes watering up with tears. “Please? I feel like I might be really,  _ really _ close today! I don’t want to have the babies if one of you isn’t here, I need you!” Papyrus leaned down to give her a gentle peck as well, also allowing his magic to seep through her skin.

 

“Fret not, my love,” he cooed gently, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “We shall return as soon as we are able to! And if we are fortunate, there will be enough of a fallen human this time so that all in Snowdin can eat and will be satiated for a few days more. Then you can give birth without trouble!”

 

“You three better not give your mother any trouble today, y’hear?” Sans said, pressing his teeth lightly against (Y/n)’s distended belly. “She’s already doin’ so much to keep you all alive, so no problems today, got it?” A kick was given in response, and Sans stood from where he was kneeling, satisfied with that as an answer.

 

“Please come back as soon as you can,” (Y/n) practically whined, trying to keep her hold on their sleeves as they moved away from the couch where she was seated. Papyrus planted a kiss on her belly affectionately, then smiled at her.

 

“We will be back before you know it!” With that, the two brothers left the house, closing the door behind them. (Y/n) shifted in the semi-darkness of the house, knowing that the power from the Core had failed long before she arrived. It made her nervous to not have anything like music or television to distract her, especially now that she was closer to giving birth than ever. 

 

Before too long, (Y/n) grew tired of trying to sit and do nothing without someone nearby, her body prompting her to move. She had been attempting to be more active lately, though Papyrus was adamant the woman sit and do as little as possible to keep the babies protected. As she hefted her heavy body off the couch, a twinge of pain ran through her back and a muffled hiss passed through her lips. 

 

Pain had become a common occurrence in her later stages of pregnancy, and though it would end up being worth it, (Y/n) wished it wasn’t so frequent. This time, however, she felt it stronger than she had felt it in a long time, and it frightened her. Phones had also become obsolete here, due to the power being out, so she couldn’t call Sans or Papyrus, much as she wanted to.

 

(Y/n) started to move towards the kitchen, hoping that even the short distance would satiate her need to move. As her shuffling steps moved her towards the tile floor, she felt a sort of pinch, then a rush of warmth down her legs. A shocked sound tumbled from her lips, and she glanced down, even though now she couldn’t even see her feet due to the swell of her stomach. 

 

_ Oh Papyrus, you jinxed me into labor, sweet pea…. I knew someone should have stayed home with me today, why wouldn’t they listen to me? They normally wouldn’t leave my side at all, so they should have known! Oh stars…. _

 

Her shuffling became more urgent, hoping that having the birth in the kitchen would attract less attention. There was almost always a heavy scent of blood in that room anyways, so any bleeding could be brushed off as a fresh kill the two landed. Her body was tense, but there weren’t too many contractions yet, thank the stars. (Y/n) began trying to breathe deeply in an effort to keep herself from panicking and to keep any pains at bay. 

 

(Y/n) pulled as many kitchen towels as she could, then decided against it, making her way to the bathroom as quickly as she was able. It wasn’t very fast, but she could feel her contractions starting while she was making her way back. The towels she managed to pull were already stained with blood, so it would be minimal in difference, hopefully. 

 

The time seemed to drag on, with no way to tell the time in general or between her contractions. (Y/n) had done her best to keep sound to a minimum, not knowing if there was something unsavory waiting outside to grab her or her babies. Whimpers escaped from her throat, as she began to feel the urge to push, after what felt like an eternity of waiting through each set of pains. 

 

Though she was doing her best to keep herself quiet, (Y/n) couldn’t help but let out a yelp as she knelt carefully on the floor, using the counter to lower herself down. Her supplies were as ready as she could get them, but now the fear was gripping at her soul as tightly as a vice. Neither of her mates were here to help her, there were monsters outside who would  _ kill  _ her if they even knew she was here, and now her babies were making their way into the cruelty of the world. 

 

As her labor progressed and the first baby began to crown, a feral snarling just outside the kitchen walls made (Y/n)’s blood freeze in her veins. More snarling and the sound of sniffing and scratching was right next to her head, and as much as she wanted to move, (Y/n) was stuck. The dogs that used to be a part of the Royal Guard were outside, and they sounded like they were  _ hungry _ .

 

(Y/n) found herself forcing down every sound as she caught the first baby in her arms, taking them into a towel. It was a tiny skeleton, one that looked a bit like Sans with a soft, rounded quality to their face, but mostly like Papyrus, only with clean and straight teeth. Much to her surprise, the small baby made no noise at all, as if it too knew of the danger right outside, though they did squirm quite a bit.

 

The next baby was already moving quickly, and (Y/n) struggled to keep her voice down, listening carefully to the sounds outside. The growling was getting louder, and now she could hear distinctive voices going with the angry sound of hunger.

 

“Blood… I smell blood… humans are here....,” one said, sounding like it may have been Doggo or Dogamy. (Y/n) choked on a sob, clutching their firstborn to her chest while she struggled to push through another contraction. The sounds outside moved around, seeming like the dogs were circling around the house. Suddenly, there was a scratching at the wall, near (Y/n)’s head and she almost cried out in fear. 

 

It only took a few minutes more for the second baby to make its way into the world, but something felt off. (Y/n) reached down to try and feel what the problem was, being that she couldn’t see it, and instead of feeling the smooth surface of a head, she found the bones of a foot meeting her fingers instead. A spike of fear ran through her soul and she fought back sobbing.

 

_ A breech birth _ , she thought worriedly, trying her best to stay calm and push through the extra pain. (Y/n) didn’t know what to do for a breech birth, and her reach to the child was extremely limited anyways. Fortunately, it seemed as though there was little problem getting them out, thank the stars, and (Y/n) picked them up as soon as she could. 

 

Another tiny skeleton, though this one more resembled Sans than Papyrus with a very rounded facial shape. The baby made some soft grunting noises, then fell quiet as well as the growling intensified outside. (Y/n) held her two children as close to her as she could, trembling from the effort of birthing two babies already, and the third still on the way.

 

Right as she heard the scratching become even louder, there was a yelp outside, and the dogs were whining. The deep rumble of Sans’ baritone voice could be heard outside, though (Y/n) couldn’t make out a word of what he was saying. Papyrus’ voice soon followed, and a flood of relief rushed into (Y/n)’s soul at the sound of them both being back. Soon enough, the dog pack was driven away and the two skeletons’ voices moved towards the front of the house.

 

“(Y/n)??” Papyrus called in, the scent of blood heavy in the air as his clothes were stained from a fresh capture. “Where are you, my love?” 

 

Sans’ eye light shrunk when he realized that he could also smell blood from inside the house, not just off them. He rushed into the kitchen, not having enough leftover magic to even teleport in there, Papyrus close on his heels. The two of them hurried in to see (Y/n), sweaty but relieved, and two of their three children in her grip.

 

Papyrus wasted no time in hurrying over and scooping up one of the tiny skeletons, replacing his free hand into (Y/n)’s grip. Sans was quick to do the same, both uttering encouragement as she pushed to get the third baby out into the world. With much whining on (Y/n)’s end, the final baby started to make their way out, and Sans handed over the baby in his arms to Papyrus so he could catch them.

 

“Look at you, lamb chop,” he said in an almost cooing manner as he held up the youngest baby, a skeleton that looked like himself in facial bone structure, but with more of Papyrus’ body. “All three of them are perfect, completely perfect in every way.”

 

“You have done a fantastic job, my love!” Papyrus affirmed, leaning in to plant a kiss on her temple and looking between the two babies in his arms. “They are no doubt going to be as strong as you, as smart as Sans, and as clever and handsome as me! This is even better than I imagined it would be!”

 

“Sure,” (Y/n) panted, then fixed the two of them with a firm glare. “I told you both that I needed someone to stay home with me today, and look where it got us. You both missed out on two of our children being born!”

 

“But we’re here now,” Sans said, sitting down next to her with the youngest baby in his arms. “Now that we’re all here, we can tell you all about the babies and give them their names.”

 

“Yes!” Papyrus said, looking rather glad to be out from under (Y/n)’s scrutiny for not listening to her earlier. “It would seem to me that Sans is holding a boy, and that I am holding two boys as well!” 

 

“Three boys, huh?” (Y/n) said with a slight groan. “I was hoping for at least  _ one  _ girl, but I can’t complain that we have three boys now. So, names then?”

 

“Which one was born first?” Sans asked, and (Y/n) pointed out the one on Papyrus’ left arm. “Perfect, his name will be Balthazar Gaster, like we picked out earlier. That means the other little boy is going to be Vollkorn Gaster.”

 

“Which means that that one,” Papyrus said with a nod to the baby in Sans’ arms, “is Rubik Gaster! Welcome to the world, little ones, we will protect you with all our souls and metaphorical hearts!” (Y/n) smiled softly, reaching to take Vollkorn from Papyrus’ arms, cuddling him closer to her chest to plant a gentle kiss on his forehead.

 

“Once we get a chance, we are going to get you three out of here,” she said, a quiet promise to her whole family, not just the little ones. “You will see the stars, and the sunrise, and you will never have to know the meaning of pain and suffering when we are freed.”

 

Sans and Papyrus both leaned over to kiss (Y/n) on the cheeks, then cuddled down with their new family members on the kitchen floor. The babies began to coo and make noise, almost as if they recognized they were safer with the two powerful monsters sitting with them. In this world, it was eat or be eaten, but this family was determined to never let that happen to these precious little lives. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was something that I was actually itching to write really badly. I sort of drew inspiration from the movie A Quiet Place, though I haven't seen it personally, because of the idea that there's danger in the birthing process. I also just really liked the idea of having a dash of life-or-death terror being thrown in.  
> Has anyone figured out how I'm getting the names for all the children in these stories yet or are people lost? This is story 5 and I hope someone's got it.  
> Edit: Just wanted to clarify some stuff in the notes (story hasn't changed) about how I headcanon these sorts of stories. In general, I use the rule explained somewhat here by Sans and Papyrus. The more magic a monster child is exposed to, the more like that magic they will be, or in hybrid cases, the more like a monster. This has to be done actively, although ambient magic also plays into it. If the magic is actively placed, there's more likelihood that there will be more monster characteristics, and less magic will have a lesser effect. There are exceptions, and it isn't 100% going to be that way, but 9/10 times, this is how I have it work.


End file.
